Rédemption
by karaline
Summary: Post épisode 28 - fin alternative


Cette fic est un après l'épisode 28 où André avoue bien maladroitement ses sentiments à Oscar. Mais je reprends ici la version du manga qui est légèrement différente de l'animé. C'est une sorte de fin alternative plus heureuse pour ce couple que j'adore.

Première fic, merci de votre indulgence !

Les passages en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

* * *

><p>- Lâche-moi André !<br>- Non !  
>- Ah…<br>- Tu as peur de moi ? Crie si tu veux ! Appelle à l'aide ! Je me fiche d'être tué ! Je t'aime !

(Il l'embrasse. Elle est sous le choc. Il la serre ensuite dans ses bras.)

- Oscar… Je ne sais depuis quand mais chaque fois que ta magnifique chevelure blonde danse au vent… Chaque fois que je croise ton regard qui, sous tes cils soyeux, reflètent la constellation d'Orion en hiver… Chaque fois que se déverse un souffle de tes lèvres interdites… Quelque chose de brûlant me remplit le corps et mon cœur ne peut trouver la paix… Oscar ! Ne bouge pas et écoute-moi ! Depuis plus de dix ans je n'ai toujours vu et aimé que toi… Je n'ai jamais accordé le moindre regard à une autre femme… Je sais que tu ne seras jamais mienne et que nous ne pourrons pas nous marier. Ah… Je préfèrerais encore être tué ici même par ton père que de te laisser à un autre homme ! Je t'en prie Oscar… Je ferai tout pour toi… Je te donnerai ma vie si tu le veux. Alors… Alors Oscar…  
>- Lâche-moi sinon je crie ! <em><br>_

_Oscar  
>« La panique me saisit. André semble possédé. Il débite des paroles qui n'ont aucun sens à mes oreilles, mais surtout... surtout il me touche, m'immobilise en usant de sa force contre moi. Et il... il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis pétrifiée. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qui a changé chez André ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis hier ? Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas. »<em>

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !_  
><em>

_Oscar  
>« Il psalmodie ces mots comme une litanie. Comme si cela lui donnait le droit légitime de m'embrasser et de m'enlacer. Déjà, il en réclame plus, il me jette sur le lit. C'est un cauchemar. Ce doit être cela. André ne ferait jamais cela. Je sens à nouveau ses lèvres contre moi, dans mon cou, ses bras m'empêchent de bouger, je suis incapable de le repousser. »<em>

- Nooon !_  
><em>

_Oscar  
>« Je hurle. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Mais je suis impuissante. »<em>

- Je t'aime ! _  
><em>

_Oscar  
>« Il continue à proférer ces mots qui vont à l'encontre de ses gestes. Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit. Je me fiche de ses paroles. Je veux juste que cela cesse. Je veux juste qu'il me lâche. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je me sens si faible, si vulnérable, tandis qu'il continue de m'imposer ses baisers. »<em>

- A l'aide… A l'aide ! _  
><em>

_Oscar  
>« J'appelle toujours. Il m'embrasse toujours. Et je réalise. Il a volé un baiser de mes lèvres. Le premier de ma vie. Et il l'a obtenu par la force. Je n'avais jamais ressenti le besoin de connaître ce geste. Sauf une fois. Avec un homme. Celui-là même pour lequel j'ai eu la faiblesse de revêtir une robe et de me comporter comme la Nature m'a faite. Celui-là même qui a compris mes sentiments pour lui et m'a retourné mon amour parce qu'il vit pour une autre. Fersen. »<br>_

- Fersen…

_Oscar  
>« Son nom franchit mes lèvres, sans le vouloir vraiment, tandis qu'André continue son assaut sur moi. »<em>  
><em><br>André  
>« Oscar, mon aimée. Tu es mienne. Je refuse de te laisser à un autre. Je ne suis rien, séparé de toi par cette tranchée invisible qui détermine si un homme a de la valeur ou non et qu'on appelle titre de noblesse. Pourtant, je te proclame mienne. Je t'ai suivie tel ton ombre toute ma vie, marchant dans tes pas, te soutenant dans les côtes en m'effaçant pour t'en laisser toute la gloire, en t'aidant à te relever quand tu tombais sans jamais rien demander en échange. Et je m'en contentais tant que je te voyais ignorer les autres hommes qui te faisaient pourtant les yeux doux. Mais aujourd'hui, tu brises ce pacte silencieux. Tu te meurs d'amour pour un homme qui ne te verra jamais comme je te vois. Je t'ai vue changer, ton regard s'est d'abord adouci, ton cœur s'est ouvert à ce que tu te refusais. Tu l'as regardé comme j'aurais aimé que tu me regardes. Puis, tu as compris. Tu as compris qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais. Comme j'ai compris bien longtemps avant toi, que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Et ton regard s'est fané, ton cœur s'est refermé plus férocement qu'avant, honteux d'avoir eu une faiblesse pour un homme. Et tu as traîné ton fardeau avec toi pendant des années, comme je l'ai fait pour toi, dans le silence le plus total, acceptant ton sort sans broncher, mais pleurant à l'intérieur. Tu me ressembles plus que tu ne l'imagines. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre ce que je ressens ?<br>Mais déjà, tu m'imposes une autre souffrance que celle ne pas m'aimer. Tu l'appelles. Tu l'appelles, lui, alors que je te serre contre moi. C'est son nom que forment tes lèvres dont j'ai goûté la saveur délicate, c'est ta voix, mélodie à mon oreille, qui prononce le nom maudit de celui qui a provoqué ma jalousie, c'est ce monstre sans cœur incapable de reconnaître sa bonne fortune de détenir tes faveurs que tu voudrais à ma place contre toi, et c'est encore cet inconscient désenchanté qui peuple tes pensées. Fersen. Encore Fersen. Toujours Fersen.  
>La rage m'envahit, une furie me pénètre, la jalousie me ronge. Sans le vouloir, mes poings se referment sur le premier exutoire à ma disposition : ta chemise. Mais ce n'est que lorsque j'entends le bruit insoutenable d'un tissu qui se déchire que je réalise mon geste. Car non content de t'avoir imposé cette étreinte, je t'ai fait l'affront de t'exposer à mes yeux, telle que la Nature t'a faite.<br>Je cesse de bouger, le tissu toujours dans ma main, incapable de réagir à mon propre geste. Et je réalise que tu as cessé de bouger toi aussi. Tes yeux bleus d'azur agrandis d'horreur sont tournés vers le côté et versent des larmes silencieuses. C'est peut-être mieux que tu ne me regardes pas, Oscar. Car ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas cet homme-là. Pourtant, ce sont bien mes lèvres qui t'ont embrassée de force, ce sont bien mes bras qui t'ont serrée contre ton gré, c'est bien ma main qui tient un morceau de l'étoffe de ta chemise. »_

- Et que comptes-tu faire André ?  
><em><br>André  
>« Ta voix, telle un murmure, me fait sursauter. Je lâche le tissu, comme s'il me brûlait la peau, comme pour effacer toute trace de mon acte. Ce que je compte faire ? Je ne comprends pas immédiatement le sens de ta question. Je suis perdu, tout est allé trop vite. La jalousie s'est emparée de mon être, a pris possession de mon corps, a contrôlé ma main. Mais la raison m'est revenue quand je t'ai arraché ton vêtement. Ce que je compte faire, Oscar ? Alors, je réalise enfin ce à quoi tu songes et l'horreur m'emplit tout entier, la nausée me tord le ventre et la culpabilité remplace la jalousie. Je pose enfin un regard objectif sur la situation. Je réalise le geste impardonnable que j'étais sur le point de commettre, tout en refusant de croire que j'en aurais été capable. Pourtant, les lambeaux de ta chemise en attestent. Je te regarde, même si tu m'ignores, étendue sur ton lit, la chemise ouverte, silencieuse et sanglotant, immobile et passive. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle et pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi brisée que maintenant. Et tout ceci est ma faute. Et tu attends, résignée. Alors je comprends enfin ton attitude. Tu t'attends à ce que je poursuive cet acte avilissant pour toi comme pour moi. Car tu me crois capable d'un tel geste. Et tu l'acceptes, totalement passive, offerte à mes caprices, sans même chercher à te défendre. Et sans le savoir, tu me punis de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit. Ton refus de te défendre de moi est comme un aveu poignant. Venant d'un autre homme, tu te serais battue, faisant payer cher à celui qui aurait osé profaner ce corps de femme que tu renies. Mais de moi, tu l'acceptes et ta résignation est plus douloureuse que toutes les insultes ou les coups que tu aurais pu avoir envers ton agresseur. Ton acceptation muette me cisaille le cœur plus efficacement que la lame aiguisée de ton épée. Parce que tu me crois capable d'un tel geste. Que ce soit la vérité ou non.<br>Et je n'ai bientôt plus qu'une idée : m'éloigner de toi, mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et moi pour ne plus risquer de te blesser. Sans m'en apercevoir, mes pieds se mettent en mouvement et je ne réalise que j'ai bougé que lorsque le mur de ta chambre fait obstacle à ma progression. Je songe à l'idée de quitter cette pièce, mais mes jambes semblent soudain me trahir et je m'écroule, glissant lourdement contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Pardonne-moi, Oscar, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te soulager de ma présence, mais je suis trop faible. Alors je ferme les yeux et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux serrés contre ma poitrine pour t'éviter l'horreur de la vision de mon visage quand tu relèveras enfin les yeux. Pardon, Oscar, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable.  
>Et je serre mes paupières avec force, souhaitant plus que tout effacer la barbarie de mon acte. Mais c'est pire que tout. Je vois défiler devant mes yeux clos, les visions de tes traits affligés d'horreur et des larmes silencieuses qui roulent sur tes joues, tandis que se mettent à résonner à mes oreilles, les cris déchirants sortis de ta bouche et que j'ai ignorés dans ma folie. A tes supplications bouleversantes, viennent s'ajouter le murmure désespéré du nom de ton amour impossible et le son de l'étoffe de ton vêtement qui se déchire. C'est une véritable torture mentale et physique, un bouillon d'émotions lancinantes qui m'étreint le cœur à en étouffer. Peut-être que si j'ouvrais les yeux, je cesserais de voir l'horreur dans tes yeux ? Peut-être que si je posais mes mains sur mes oreilles, je cesserais d'entendre tes protestations douloureuses ? Je pourrais. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je supporte l'insupportable souffrance qui m'assaille parce que j'ai mérité mon sort. Je mérite de souffrir pour t'avoir imposé un acte que je réprouve. Pour quelques instants de folie, j'ai trahi ta confiance, sali ta dignité, t'ai imposé ma volonté contre ton gré et rabaissée à une condition que tu t'efforces d'oublier. Tout cela au nom d'un amour interdit que j'ai souillé de mes mains qui porteront toujours la trace amère de tes larmes. Je t'ai hurlé mon amour, Oscar, mais je ne suis même pas digne de l'éprouver. Je ne suis qu'un misérable. Oh pardonne-moi, Oscar. Je ne le mérite pas, mais j'implore ton pardon. Pardon de t'aimer si fort. »<em>

_Oscar_  
><em>« J'attends. Immobile. Silencieuse. Résignée. J'attends, mais rien ne vient. Je sens un courant d'air frais venir titiller ma peau à l'endroit qui n'est plus couvert par la chemise que tu m'as arrachée. J'attends de sentir tes mains à la place. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais en m'ôtant mon habit ? J'attends, mais toujours rien. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Que fais-tu, qu'attends-tu ? Je suis prête à subir mon sort puisque tu estimes que je le mérite. Pourtant, je ne sens pas tes lèvres se poser sur moi, ni tes bras me maintenir contre le lit. Je n'ose plus bouger. De toutes les façons, j'en serais bien incapable. Toute volonté semble avoir quitté mon corps, comme si exposer à tes yeux les preuves irréfutables que la Nature s'est trompée sur mon sort m'avait affublée de la faiblesse qui m'exècre chez celles auxquelles je refuse de ressembler. Et quelle ironie que ce soit toi, André, mon fidèle ami, qui me le démontres, alors que je pensais à tort que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un ami, un frère de cœur, à défaut de sang. Oui, et quelle ironie que celle qui a voulu que Fersen ne voie en moi qu'un homme, moi qui suis devenue femme pour lui plaire, alors que tu ne voyais en moi qu'une femme, moi qui me satisfaisait d'être ton égal masculin à tes yeux. Comme je me trompais !<em>  
><em>Et alors que mes pensées s'égarent sur ce que je suis et ne suis pas, je réalise que tu ne me touches toujours pas. J'ignore combien de temps a passé depuis que tu m'as ôté le rempart de ma féminité. Je sens que tu n'es pas sur le lit, près de moi, car j'aurais senti le matelas se creuser sous ton poids. Alors, sans réfléchir, je tourne la tête, mais suspends mon geste, les yeux rivés vers le plafond que je ne vois pas réellement. Je retiens mon souffle, de crainte que mon mouvement ne ravive ta volonté d'en finir avec moi. Mais cette fois-ci encore, rien ne se passe. Du point de vue que me confère ma position, tu n'apparais pas dans mon champ de vision, m'indiquant que tu t'es éloigné de moi. Cependant, je n'ose relever la tête, de crainte de te trouver debout au pied de mon lit, attendant une réaction de ma part pour achever ta besogne. Les secondes passent, les minutes, peut-être. Tu ne tentes rien. Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Ne suis-je pas Oscar François de Jarjayes ? Ne me suis-je pas assez targuée de ne craindre rien ni personne ?<em>  
><em>Enfin, je retrouve ma mobilité. Je me relève lentement et je te cherche des yeux. Tu n'es nulle part. Ni sur le lit, attendant de m'y plaquer, ni debout tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à bondir sur moi pour reprendre ce que tu as interrompu. T'es-tu enfui comme un lâche, réalisant enfin la folie de ton geste ?<em>

_Et soudain, un son étrange et inconnu attire mon regard sur la gauche. Et je t'aperçois, tapi dans le coin de ma chambre, recroquevillé sur toi-même. Malgré moi, je sursaute. Par là même, je réalise l'incongruité de mon geste. Ce n'est que toi et pourtant, j'ai saisi. Qu'est-il arrivé, André ? Je te regarde désormais avec crainte, moi qui plaçais en toi une confiance si aveugle que j'aurais pu te confier ma vie sans hésitation. Mais je réalise soudain ta position. Tu n'as plus rien du prédateur de tout à l'heure. Je ne vois de toi que tes cheveux qui dépassent de la forme tassée sur elle-même que tu me présentes. Et je comprends que tu n'as plus l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais au lieu d'en éprouver du soulagement, je me sens vide et effrayée, car je réalise enfin que le son troublant que j'entends, ce sont les sanglots étranglés qui sortent de ta gorge. Et j'ai peur. Aussi peur que lorsque que tu m'enchainais à ce lit où tu me réservais un triste sort. J'ai peur soudain, car en l'espace de quelques instants, j'ai vu deux facettes de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Hier encore, tu étais André, l'ami fidèle, le roc où s'échouaient toutes mes tourmentes, la terre ferme dans mon océan de douleur. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es André le violent, cet être brutal justifiant ses actes au nom de l'amour, puis André le tourmenté, tremblant et sanglotant comme un enfant, pétri d'une culpabilité si écrasante qu'elle te paralyse. Qui es-tu, André ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Réponds-moi, André. Je suis perdue. Comment es-tu devenu ces deux êtres si éloignés de celui que j'ai cru connaître ? Ai-je été aussi aveugle que je n'aie vu aucun changement en toi ? Je ne puis le croire. Et pourtant, je te regarde déverser des torrents de larmes intarissables, plus fragile qu'un enfant. Tu sembles si vulnérable, toi que ta force d'homme m'a pourtant contrainte à subir ton étreinte désespérée. Car, je le comprends à présent. Je ressens le désespoir de ton acte, même si je ne cautionne pas ton geste. Et la détresse de ton chagrin m'émeut malgré tout. Instinctivement, je tends une main vers toi, mais je retiens mon élan. J'ai encore si peur de ce que tu as fait. Encore si peur de ce que tu m'as dit. _  
><em>Tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes donc ? Pas de cette amitié inébranlable que j'éprouve à ton égard. Pas de cet amour fraternel qui comme je le pensais, te poussait à me protéger au péril de ta vie. Tu m'aimes, comme un homme aime une femme. Comme Fersen aime Marie-Antoinette. Cette nouvelle me bouleverse, André, si tu savais ! Je ne sais comment réagir. Comment Fersen a-t-il réagi quand il a compris mon amour impossible pour lui ? Que dois-je te dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Etre aimé est donc aussi douloureux que d'aimer ? Je pensais que Fersen avait le beau rôle. Je me trompais. Il est si difficile de recevoir un amour qu'on ne partage pas. Oh André, as-tu donc supporté les tourments qui m'ont lacéré le cœur de savoir que jamais ton amour ne te serait rendu ?<em>  
><em>Je frissonne. Un courant d'air emplit la pièce et vient caresser ma peau nue, conséquence de ton œuvre. Et je réalise mon état. Ma féminité exposée, que dans un coup de tête exaspéré, j'ai libéré des habituelles bandes qui la recouvre, lassée et irritée de cet étau qui me comprime les poumons et fait rougir ma peau, pourtant épaissie par la force de l'habitude. Tu ne bouges toujours pas, et j'ignore ce que je dois faire. C'est si nouveau pour moi. J'ai toujours su ce que je devais faire. Obéir aux ordres, obéir à mon père, suivre mon instinct, suivre ma conscience. Mais dans ce cas présent, je ne sais. Un autre courant d'air agite les lambeaux de ma chemise et me donne la chair de poule. Alors, je me décide enfin.<em>  
><em>La première chose à faire est de me changer. Effacer les traces de ton acte. Avec prudence, je me lève, sans te quitter des yeux, même si je doute que tu ne tentes quoi que ce soit, affligé comme tu l'es. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu es soudain si imprévisible, que je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je me dirige vers mon armoire sans que tu n'aies bougé d'un millimètre, au point que je me demande si tu n'en as pas oublié jusqu'à ma présence. Je me saisis d'une nouvelle chemise et esquisse un geste vers les boutons, mais interromps mon geste, réalisant que je dois me mettre à moitié nue alors que tu es toujours dans la pièce. Je tourne mon regard vers la psyché et contemple ta silhouette figée dans le marbre. Tu ne bougeras pas, je le pressens, mais j'hésite. Sans parvenir à réprimer ma main, mes doigts se posent sur la surface froide de ton reflet et dessinent les contours de ta silhouette accablée de remords. Enfin, je me décide. D'un geste plus assuré que je ne ressens d'assurance, je déboutonne ma chemise et laisse tomber l'étoffe qui choit au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Te jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, je réalise avec soulagement que tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce. Je passe le nouvel habit, vierge de toute trace de ton acte et me retourne vers toi. Je reste immobile, cependant, incapable de me résoudre à aller vers toi. Et je contemple avec un mélange de peine et de colère, tes épaules secouées de sanglots sans fin. Tes pleurs sont une lame dans mon cœur en même temps qu'une maigre consolation à ton geste. Pourtant, je ne puis me résigner de te laisser ainsi, tout comme je suis incapable de te rejoindre. <em>  
><em>J'opte pour un compromis et retourne m'asseoir sur mon lit, à quelques mètres de toi. C'est déjà une victoire pour moi qui te considère désormais sous un angle nouveau. Je ne sais que dire ni que faire. Et je reste le témoin silencieux de ta détresse que, même si tu l'as provoquée, je ne puis pas vraiment te reprocher en totalité. <em>  
><em>Tu n'as toujours pas bougé. Malgré moi ou non, je commence à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour toi. De l'inquiétude et de la colère, à la fois. Oh je t'en veux, André ! Si fort ! Pour m'avoir considérée comme une femme. Pour provoquer en moi une avalanche d'émotions auxquelles je me refuse d'ordinaire. Pour m'aimer ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu, André, que de toutes les femmes autour de toi, tu tombes amoureux de moi ? Tu aurais pu trouver une gentille épouse qui aurait porté tes enfants avec fierté. Au lieu de cela, tu me suivais partout avec une fidélité sans faille. Oh Seigneur, suis-je ingrate de te reprocher ton amour qui t'aura poussé à rester toujours à mes côtés pour me soutenir ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je t'en veux, André, de m'attribuer le rôle de l'être aimé, car ta souffrance est de mon fait et quand ton cœur saigne, le mien aussi. Mon ami, comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ? Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Oh André, comment pourrais-je demeurer insensible à ta douleur ? Ton geste désespéré n'a guère d'importance à mes yeux. Mais ta souffrance, la même que la mienne pour Fersen, je n'y puis rien, même si j'en suis la cause. Mais au nom du Ciel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me choisisses comme bourreau ? Ah, voilà que je recommence. Ai-je vraiment choisi Fersen pour exécuter ma sentence ? Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la mienne. Pourtant, je suis si furieuse ! Que la vie est injuste ! Tu as passé plus de dix ans à étouffer tes sentiments pour moi. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta souffrance. J'ai seulement expérimenté la moitié de l'Enfer que tu as traversé et c'était pourtant plus facile dans mon cas. Fersen était aux Amériques durant tout ce temps. Mais toi, André, tu m'avais à portée de main durant dix longues années et tu n'as rien dit tout ce temps. Sauf ce soir. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, quand je réalise quel cauchemar a été ta vie et surtout, alors que tu as réussi à t'arrêter à temps ? Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tes sentiments me terrifient.<em>  
><em>Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes yeux fixent la masse tassée tremblotante et sanglotante que tu formes, sans parvenir à te reconnaître. Où est passé celui qui se tenait debout près de moi, du haut de sa silhouette masculine, de son port de tête altier et son allure digne et fière ? Où est celui qui paraissait aussi solide qu'un roc, résistant contre vents et marées sans s'incliner ? Où est celui dont les bras pouvaient déplacer des montagnes tout en m'évitant de tomber ? Où est celui que j'ai connu ?<em>  
><em>Cette attitude défaitiste qui te fait t'apitoyer sur toi-même, ce n'est pas toi. Oh, comme je t'en veux ! Et comme je m'en veux ! J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû m'apercevoir de tes sentiments. Si je l'avais su, alors j'aurais… Non, je me mens. Je n'aurais su que faire et l'ignorance m'a épargné bien des peines. Et toi, tu as souffert en silence toutes ces années. Le passage à l'âge adulte ne nous aura rien épargné, à toi comme à moi. Oh, comme il était doux le temps de notre enfance. Et sans vraiment en avoir conscience, les mots franchissent mes lèvres. »<em>

- Oh André, te souviens-tu de notre enfance ? Te souviens-tu de notre insouciance et de notre joie de vivre ? Comment nous étions heureux à nous amuser d'un rien ? Tout n'était que jeux à nos yeux. Et en particulier les adultes dont nous nous moquions.

_André_  
><em>« Je me perds dans mes lamentations et ma culpabilité. Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Je ne suis qu'un… Ai-je rêvé ? Cette voix, je la connais. Ce chant mélodieux à mon oreille. Est-ce bien Oscar ? Non, je dois rêver. Elle doit être loin maintenant. Elle doit m'avoir fui comme la peste. Je ne mérite pas mieux. Et pourquoi voudrait-elle rester là, après ce que j'ai fait… Tu rêves mon pauvre André. Décidément, en plus d'avoir perdu l'esprit et Oscar, tu perds la tête… et pourtant, sa voix me parvient, au travers des limbes de mes remords. Je relève la tête, sans me soucier des larmes qui viennent chatouiller mon cou. Je tourne la tête, et tu es là, assise sur ton lit, aussi belle qu'un ange, aussi sereine qu'une statue de marbre. Tu ne me regardes pas, mais tu parles à voix haute. Et tu t'adresses à moi. C'est presque inespéré. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Tu es comme détachée de la réalité, les yeux perdus au loin, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, le corps totalement détendu. Ce n'est pas normal. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi calme après ce que j'ai fait. T'ai-je fait perdre la raison, que tu as agi si différemment de comme tu le devrais ? Mon Dieu, Oscar, t'ai-je poussée à bout ? Et soudain, tu tournes tes yeux vers moi. Si doux que c'est presque une torture pour moi. Et tu me souris, tout en parlant. Et je ne le devrais pas, je ne le mérite pas, mais je me laisse bercer, consoler, emporter par ta voix, tes paroles et les souvenirs de notre enfance que tu évoques. »<em>

- Te souviens-tu de nos chamailleries de gamins ? Nous nous chipotions comme des enfants gâtés pour la dernière part de tarte de grand-mère et nous finissions toujours par la mettre en jeu à un duel à l'épée. Et je gagnais toujours. Et aujourd'hui, je me demande si tu faisais exprès de perdre pour me la laisser.

_André_  
><em>« Pas au début. J'étais un garçon, et tu étais très forte. Je ne te laissais jamais gagner, tout le mérite de tes victoires ne revenait qu'à toi. Ensuite… ensuite, oui, je l'avoue, je ne faisais rien pour gagner sans pour autant t'accorder une victoire facile. Tu l'aurais pris comme un affront. Tu aimais te confronter à des adversaires à ta taille. Ma chère, ma courageuse, ma valeureuse et fière Oscar. »<em>

- Te souviens-tu de nos rivalités enfantines ? Nos courses et nos chevauchées, à celui qui arriverait le premier au bord du lac où nous nous étendions pour reprendre notre souffle, avant de nous baigner durant les beaux jours. Tu me battais presque toujours à la course à cheval. J'ignore comment tu faisais. Tu étais pourtant plus lourd que moi, mais tu avais un don avec les chevaux. Ils t'écoutaient et t'obéissaient. J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi sur ce point.

_André_  
><em>« Vraiment, Oscar ? Pourtant, je n'ai rien que tu puisses m'envier. Tu avais tout, la vie te souriait, et je n'étais rien. J'étais ton serviteur, collé à tes basques, simple spectateur de ta vie et de ce monde dans lequel tu brillais sans prétention. Je n'étais rien, Oscar. Mais pour moi, tu étais tout. Tu l'es toujours. Je ne suis personne. Et sans toi, je ne suis rien. »<em>

_Oscar_  
><em>« Tu as enfin relevé les yeux et séché tes larmes. Tu ne dis rien, mais ton silence vaut toujours mieux que ton désespoir. Ton seul œil valide est posé sur moi, mais il n'y a aucune lueur inconnue et troublante qui y brille. Non, ton regard est doux, même s'il est suppliant. »<em>

- Te souviens-tu, comme nous nous battions, comme de vrais frères le feraient ? Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Grand-mère. Elle disait sans arrêt que tu allais abîmer…  
>- Ton joli minois...<p>

_Oscar_  
><em>« Je souris, heureuse que tu réagisses enfin. »<em>

- Oui. Et je ne supportais pas cette expression, alors je te frappais de plus belle pour que tu me rendes mes coups et la mettre en rage. Je crois que tous ses cheveux ont viré au gris cette année-là.

_Oscar_  
><em>« Tu souris. Oui, c'est cela, André. Remémore-toi les bons souvenirs. Souviens-toi comme nous étions heureux alors. Souviens-toi du temps où je venais me serrer contre toi quand l'hiver était rude ou qu'un orage éclatait. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité dans tes bras. Et puis tout a changé. Tu es devenu aussi distant que j'ai pris conscience que les garçons n'avaient pas ce genre de gestes entre eux. Je ne suis plus jamais venue te voir et tu n'as jamais réclamé ma présence. Tout cela est si loin, André. Pourtant, je voudrais pouvoir goûter de nouveau à cette délicieuse insouciance. Me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras. Ce temps-là est-il révolu, à présent ? Je ne puis m'y résoudre. Redeviens celui que j'ai connu, André. Si tu m'aimes comme tu me le dis, fais le pour moi. Et je m'approche de toi, toute peur envolée, attirée comme un papillon vers la flamme d'une bougie. »<em>

_André_  
><em>« Oscar, que fais-tu ? Eloigne-toi, Oscar. Je ne veux plus te blesser. Oh Oscar, ne me regarde pas ainsi, pas comme si tu me pardonnais, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tu avais déjà oublié. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je ne suis qu'un lâche et un faible. Je t'en prie, éloigne-toi. Mais déjà, tu te mets à genoux près de moi et ta main légèrement tremblante se tend vers moi. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, tu te saisis de la mienne et la portes à ta joue en fermant les yeux. Tu sembles si confiante. Tu es si près de moi, et tu n'as même pas peur. Mais moi, je suis terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de te blesser de nouveau. »<em>

- Ne fais pas cela, Oscar, je t'en supplie. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal.  
>- Tu ne me ferais pas de mal, n'est-ce pas, André ? Me blesserais-tu volontairement ?<br>- Bien sûr que non. Malgré mon acte, je peux te l'assurer. Et je te fais la promesse de plus jamais poser la main sur toi.

_Oscar_  
><em>« Et je sais que tu tiendras parole. Et je lis dans tes yeux, ce que tes lèvres ne disent pas. Tu continueras d'espérer dans l'ombre, un geste, un signe de ma part. Mais tu ne rompras pas ton serment, sauf si je te le demande. N'est-ce pas, André ? Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de mon ami. Me permettras-tu cela ? Je te souris et je me relève, t'incitant à en faire de même. Ton regard se fait perplexe. Tu ne comprends pas, tandis que je t'entraine vers mon lit. Certes, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue, mais je ne veux plus réfléchir. Pas ce soir, alors que nous souffrons tous deux de ne pas avoir ce à quoi nos cœurs aspirent. Je te demande seulement le réconfort de tes bras autour de moi. Comme avant. Je m'arrête devant le lit et me tourne vers toi. Je lâche ta main et je saisis les pans de ta veste que je fais glisser de tes épaules. »<em>

- Oscar.

_Oscar_  
><em>« Le ton est mi-supplique, mi-menace. Je n'en ai cure. Je veux tes bras, je veux ta chaleur, je veux le réconfort, je veux mon innocence, je veux mon insouciance. Me l'accorderas-tu ? »<em>

- Me refuseras-tu le réconfort de l'étreinte d'un ami, André ?  
>- Oui quand cela signifie jouer avec le feu.<br>- Tu ne me feras aucun mal.  
>- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?<br>- Tu me l'as promis. Tu n'as jamais failli à tes promesses. Et j'ai confiance en toi.

_André_  
><em>« Comment peux-tu encore me faire confiance ? Et comment peux-tu me demander cela après mon geste ? Alors que ma main a arraché…ta chemise ! Elle est intacte ! Ai-je rêvé la déchirure ? Ai-je imaginé le son de l'étoffe et la vision de la parcelle de peau laiteuse exposée à mon œil valide ? Je tourne la tête et aperçois le fruit de mon geste sur le sol près de l'armoire. Quand t'es-tu changée ? Je n'en ai rien vu. »<em>

- André, s'il te plait.

_André_  
><em>« Voilà que tu me supplies, à présent. Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit, même quand c'est pure folie ? Je te suivrai jusqu'en Enfer pour rester à tes côtés, quitte à souffrir mille morts pour le simple plaisir de contempler tes cheveux dorés ondulant au vent et tes grands yeux magnifiques, tournés droit devant toi. Je cède à ton caprice, tandis que tu me pousses déjà sur ton lit où j'ai failli commettre la pire des folies. Je m'étends et ne bouge plus, te laissant complètement libre de tes actes. Et tu me fais le plaisir infini et non mérité de te blottir contre moi. Si tu représentais le Paradis, je souhaiterais que la Mort m'emportât immédiatement. »<em>

_Oscar_  
><em>« Je m'étends à tes côtés, recherchant ce sentiment oublié d'un abri sécurisant et protecteur. Tu as ce regard que j'ai si souvent surpris, posé sur moi. Un mélange de douceur et de tristesse que je n'avais jamais reconnue avant. Mais je comprends désormais ce voile qui venait souvent assombrir tes yeux d'émeraude. C'était la marque d'un amour sans retour, la preuve d'un sentiment sans espoir, la plainte d'une émotion bafouée par l'ignorance de l'être aimé. Je ramène mes bras pelotonnés contre ma poitrine et laisse ma tête reposer sur ton épaule accueillante. Avec une hésitation évidente et timide, tu refermes ton bras autour de moi. Il se fait léger sur ma taille, si léger que je le sens à peine. Ca ne me suffit pas. Là où tout à l'heure, ta force me paralysait, son absence à présent provoque en moi un manque. Je me love un peu plus contre toi, façon indirecte de te faire comprendre ce que je veux. Et à mon grand soulagement, tu comprends. Tu m'enlaces plus fort, sans t'imposer cependant, avec une force justement dosée, celle qui m'apporte à la fois le réconfort tant réclamé et qui ne sous-entend aucune obligation. Le juste milieu. Tel que je t'ai toujours connu, sans jamais t'apprécier à ta juste valeur. Pardonne-moi, André. Je me serre un peu plus fort, si cela est encore possible contre toi, car déjà, ton réconfort ne me suffit plus. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de ton étreinte, de toi, tout entier. Avec audace, j'ose poser ma main sur ton torse, à l'échancrure de ton col ouvert. Mais je la retire aussitôt, comme frappée par la foudre. Un choc sourd et violent m'a prise par surprise sous la paume de ma main. Je comprends soudain que c'est ton cœur qui fait rage dans ta poitrine. Curieuse, je remets ma main sur le point palpitant furieusement. Stupéfaite, je sens sous ma paume, les coups féroces et précipités de ton cœur s'agiter sous tes côtes. Sa vigueur est telle que c'est presque douloureux contre ma peau. Et la chaleur de ta peau m'irradie la main. Est-ce seulement ma présence qui te fait cet effet-là ? Ressens-tu ce trouble émotionnel qui m'agitait quand mes yeux se posaient sur Fersen ? Bien sûr que oui. Ma question est idiote. Mais je suis juste surprise de sentir cette vigueur impressionnante, ce cœur palpitant qui selon tes dires, ne bat que pour moi. Je laisse ma main, incapable de résister à l'appel désespéré de ton cœur sous ma paume et je serre mon autre main contre le mien. Et soudain, je réalise. Mon propre cœur bat la chamade. Et non content de s'affoler dans ma poitrine, il s'est calé sur ton rythme effréné, battant à l'unisson avec le tien. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi ai-je soudain si chaud ? Et quel est ce sentiment qui m'étreint soudain ? Je serre ma main sur ton cœur et mes doigts éprouvent la douceur de ta peau à cet endroit. Ma respiration s'accélère sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je me sens étourdie, tout à coup. Et voilà que le souvenir de tes lèvres posées sur les miennes me heurte de plein fouet. Et loin de me déplaire comme à cet instant, ce souvenir me provoque des picotements appelant à combler un manque. Un son étranglé m'échappe, incontrôlable. Et je ferme les yeux, tandis que je te sens te crisper contre moi. Mais après l'image de ton baiser, c'est soudain la sensation de ton corps pressé contre le mien qui m'assaille. C'est violent et troublant, et un autre gémissement franchit contre mon gré, la barrière de mes lèvres. »<em>

- Oscar, que t'arrive-t-il ? As-tu mal ? T'ai-je blessée ?

_Oscar_  
><em>« Mal ? Oui, je crois que je souffre. Mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Mais enfin, que m'arrive-t-il ? Puis, un murmure, vient apaiser mon trouble. Tu chuchotes mon nom, telle une supplique. Je lève la tête et je croise ton regard borgne. Ton œil abîmé est constamment caché par tes cheveux. Cet œil que tu as perdu par ma faute et que tu as dit être heureux d'avoir perdu à ma place. Sans réfléchir, je lève une main vers tes cheveux et tente d'écarter la mèche qui le recouvre. Tes sourcils se froncent et quand tu comprends mes intentions, tu recules la tête pour te soustraire à mon geste. Mais je veux te voir. Te voir vraiment. »<em>

- Ne te cache pas de moi, André.

_Oscar_  
><em>« D'un geste imperceptible, tu me signales ton consentement. Ma main, légèrement fébrile, écarte alors la mèche offensante de ton visage et je découvre avec surprise que la ligne de ta cicatrice se voit à peine. J'en caresse le contour du bout des doigts et replonge mon regard dans l'œil ouvert posé sur moi. Je m'apprête à te demander de l'ouvrir pour moi, mais tu sembles comprendre ma requête puisque déjà, tes paupières striées de cette preuve irréfutable de ta loyauté inébranlable à mon égard se séparent pour laisser apparaître le trésor caché, couleur émeraude. Je m'étonne, ton œil blessé est intact, et si la cicatrice ne venait pas attester de la blessure, je jurerais qu'il me voit au même titre que le valide. Et je profite de l'occasion de voir ton visage en entier pour te regarder. Je note tes traits droits et fins, ton front lisse, tes pommettes hautes et ton nez parfaitement dessiné. Les contours de ton visage sont réguliers et s'en émane un charme incontestable, même s'ils ne dégagent pas cette grâce que ceux de Fersen lui confèrent naturellement. Quand as-tu perdu les courbes de l'enfance, cette bouille ronde qui me souriait de malice et ses yeux insolents qui me mettaient au défi ? Quand es-tu devenu cet homme au visage masculin et charmant ? Depuis quand n'ai-je plus pris le temps de te contempler vraiment ? J'ai si souvent posé mes yeux sur le visage de Fersen pour en mémoriser tous les aspects jusqu'au plus petit défaut, maudissant ma faiblesse. Mais là où l'expression du comte est empreinte d'une immense tristesse, la tienne étincelle d'une douceur infinie. Et soudain, mes yeux se posent sur ta bouche et je sens la mienne s'entrouvrir, titillée par une sensation inconnue. Une fois de plus, le souvenir de ton baiser ardent m'assaille. Et avec stupeur, je réalise que mon corps réclame le tien et mes lèvres les tiennes. Est-ce ce qu'on appelle l'Amour ? Comment n'ai-je pas vu plus tôt, alors que je t'avais sous mes yeux en permanence ? André. »<em>

- André...

_André_  
><em>« Ton murmure est une douce torture à mes oreilles. Mais ne me regarde pas ainsi, Oscar. Je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme qui t'aime. Et je me suis fait la promesse de ne plus céder à ma folie. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, je t'en conjure. Ton regard sur mes lèvres risque d'avoir raison de ma volonté. A quoi penses-tu ? Te garder dans mes bras est déjà une tentation douloureuse. Enfin, tes yeux reviennent vers les miens, mais ton regard a changé. Que cherches-tu à faire ? Pourquoi cette soudaine chaleur dans tes prunelles d'azur ? Et déjà, tu te rapproches de moi. Je retiens ma respiration, totalement hypnotisé par ton visage qui s'avance vers le mien. Et quand tes lèvres viennent épouser les miennes, mes yeux se ferment naturellement. Ton baiser est timide et caressant, empreint de cette maladresse, témoignant de ton manque d'expérience. Mais il a un goût de bonheur. Et déjà, mon corps s'enflamme. Je me recule, avant de perdre tous mes moyens. »<em>

- Oscar, ne me torture pas ainsi, je t'en supplie...  
>- André... André, je veux savoir.<br>- Que veux-tu savoir ?  
>- Ce que c'est que de se sentir aimé. Je t'en prie, montre-moi.<p>

_André_  
><em>« Je n'ose comprendre ce que tu me demandes. J'ai peur de comprendre. Pourquoi me réclamerais-tu une étreinte que j'ai failli t'imposer par la force ? Oscar, ce n'est pas un jeu. »<em>

- Oscar, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
>- Justement, je veux que tu me montres.<br>- Est-ce pour te consoler de lui ?  
>- André...<br>- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne veux pas être celui dont tu te contentes, faute d'obtenir celui que tu veux vraiment. Je ne veux pas me réveiller demain et découvrir que tu agiras comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé, ou pire, que tu regretteras ce que tu me demandes de faire. Je ne veux pas être celui qui te fait oublier celui pour qui ton cœur se meurt. Plus que tout, je veux être le seul dans ton cœur.  
>- Tu as ta place dans mon cœur, André. En douterais-tu ?<br>- En tant qu'ami. Mais cela ne me suffit pas. Je veux plus, Oscar. Pardonne-moi, mais je veux tout. Je te veux toi, tout entière, corps et âme, à moi seul.  
>- Et si je te donnais tout ce que tu souhaites ?<br>- Comment te croire alors qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, tu murmurais le nom de celui qui peuple tes pensées ?  
>- Alors crois en ceci : je t'aime, André.<br>- Oh, Oscar, ne te joue pas de moi. J'ai ardemment désiré t'entendre prononcer ces mots. Et même si je mérite un châtiment pour ce que je t'ai fait, ta plaisanterie est un supplice digne des plus cruels Dieux de l'Olympe.  
>- Je ne joue pas, André. J'ai simplement compris que je me trompais. Je croyais savoir ce qu'était l'amour, je croyais aimer Fersen. Mais je me mentais. Bien malgré moi, j'étais curieuse de connaitre l'amour, même si cela m'était interdit, mais c'était également quelque chose de terrifiant à mes yeux, comme une honteuse faiblesse. Aussi ai-je jeté mon dévolu sur le comte, sachant qu'il ne me mettrait jamais en danger, trop épris de la reine pour s'intéresser à une autre. Tomber amoureuse de lui fut facile. Mais tomber amoureuse de toi fut naturel. Si naturel que j'ai mal interprété mes sentiments pour toi. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, André. J'étais seulement trop lâche pour me l'avouer. C'était trop dangereux de le reconnaitre. C'était comme admettre ma faiblesse et ma condition de femme.<p>

_André_  
><em>« Tes mots sont comme un baume que tu appliques sur mon cœur meurtri. Pourtant, je n'ose y croire. Pendant de longues années, je les ai espérés, sans oser m'y attendre. Et tu choisis le jour où je t'ai brutalisée pour me faire la plus belle déclaration que je n'aie jamais rêvé d'entendre ? »<em>

- Pourquoi me dire tout cela ?  
>- Parce que c'est la vérité et que je viens d'ouvrir les yeux. Et je dois te remercier pour cela.<br>- Je t'ai violentée et tu me remercies ?  
>- Tu n'as fait qu'exprimer un sentiment que tu as gardé enfoui trop longtemps.<p>

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imaginais te déclarer ma flamme.

- Qu'importe, André ! L'essentiel est que j'aie enfin compris.

- Oscar, je devrais te laisser seule, à présent. Je suis certain que tu ne le penseras plus demain. Laisse la nuit faire son œuvre, je ne supporterai de te voir avec des regrets au lever du jour.

_André_  
><em>« Crois-moi, Oscar, c'est le mieux pour nous deux. Te quitter maintenant est une torture. Mais te quitter demain matin serait une mort lente. Déjà, je m'éloigne de toi, et je me sens glacé, mes bras me semblent inutiles quand ils ne te serrent pas. Mais je chérirai notre trop brève étreinte pour toujours, mon amour. »<em>

- Bonne nuit, Oscar.

_Oscar_

_« Tu me quittes alors que j'ai fait la découverte la plus bouleversante de ma vie. N'était-ce donc pas ce que tu appelais de tes vœux ? Alors pourquoi m'infliger soudain la souffrance de ton absence ? Je ne le supporterai pas, maintenant que je sais. Je me suis toujours battue pour des idéaux, empruntés à d'autres. Puis, je me suis battue pour des causes que j'estimais justes. A présent, je me battrai pour moi. Et pour toi. Pour nous, André. »_

- Je t'aime, André.

_André_

_« Ta voix, tes mots, cette tendresse, cette sincérité. Je m'arrête, alors que j'allais franchir ta porte. Je me retourne et te découvre assise sur le lit, me fixant d'un regard neuf pour moi. Si vulnérable et si courageuse à la fois. Si tremblante et déterminée. Puis, tu te lèves, et tes mains fébriles se mettent en œuvre et ta chemise glisse déjà de tes épaules et tombe au sol sans un bruit. Tu n'as pas cessé de me regarder, ni tenté de te couvrir pour te dissimuler à mon regard hypnotisé, si désireuse de me montrer que tu n'as pas peur et que tu es sûre de toi. Après l'étoffe couvrant ton buste gracieux, c'est aux cordons de ton pantalon que tu t'attaques, te dévoilant ainsi entièrement à ma vue fiévreuse. Mais même si ton corps est tel que je l'avais imaginé, plus magnifique encore peut-être, ce sont tes yeux qui me captivent. Ton regard sans faille, franc, sincère et brillant d'un sentiment maintenant évident. Et comme toujours, tu remportes cette victoire. Mais cette fois, je la remporte avec toi. Déjà, je reviens sur mes pas et me place face à toi, sans jamais lâcher tes yeux d'azur. Les tissus sur mon corps subissent bientôt le même traitement que les tiens. Et enfin, je me penche vers toi pour te donner le premier baiser que tu aurais dû connaître. Et après nos lèvres, ce sont nos mains, nos bras, nos peaux qui se touchent, se caressent. Tout semble si naturel entre nous. Nous ne faisons désormais plus qu'un, mon amour. Je suis tien et tu es mienne. Nous nous appartenons pour l'éternité. »_

_Oscar_

_« Ta douceur est un cadeau qui me comble. Et malgré mon inexpérience, je devine ta volonté de rendre cet instant parfait dans le moindre de tes gestes envers moi. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, est un autre aveu muet de ton amour pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible un tel bonheur. Et que je suis heureuse de le partager avec toi, André. Mon ami, mon amour, mon époux. Et tandis que tu me serres contre toi et que le sommeil nous emporte, je songe pour la première fois à un avenir. Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra désormais, tant que nous serons ensemble. »  
><em>


End file.
